All Tied Up
by JOYS of October
Summary: A special request.


**Writer's Note:** This is a work of pure fiction. This is rated MA (for adult entertainment) for soft bondage, graphic description and strong words of the erotic type. If this is not your reading taste, try another story.

This is my FIRST TIME ever to write fanfiction. Due to the wonderful story of MorningGlory2 (Red Flag), I was convinced to join FFnet. Due to our exchange of story ideas, I tried my hand writing erotica and here is my attempt.

I am referencing this to the continuing epic Red Flag story of MorningGlory2 and the characters therein. This takes place about a few weeks after Scotch (Scott plus Chandler) has taken their relationship to the public.

Thank you, MorningGlory2! I hope this comes close to your expectations!

For those of you who are mature enough to appreciate erotica, I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Ship or any of its characters.

**ALL TIED UP**

"Daddy," Sam piped up as he and Tom were walking along the p-ways towards the Captain's cabin.

"Yes, Sam?" Tom replied.

"When is Rachel's birthday? Has it passed already?" Sam paused by the door of his cabin.

"I don't know, buddy. But I can check if you want. Why do you ask?" Tom was quite surprised at his lack of knowledge of such a simple fact. He and Rachel have been a couple for several weeks now and although they still maintain an appearance of not sharing a cabin, most often than not, one of them spends the night in the other's cabin.

"I dunno...I guess it will be nice if we can give her a surprise or a cake...you know, she did teach us how to bake cakes for your birthday, Daddy..." Sam trailed off. "When my birthday comes I'm going to ask Rachel to make me a chocolate cake!" he declared excitedly.

Tom smiled down at his son before opening the door and ushering them inside to join his sister.

Tom opened a drawer in his room cabinet and picked out the Confidential file on Rachel. It was only the second time that he took out the folder. He scanned the information on file and smiled.

February 17th. Two days away.

He filed the little bit of information and locked his cabinet with the folder inside.

He has some plans to make.

February 17th.

Rachel was inside her lab and checking the results of her latest test simulations on a variety of vaccines against the original strain of the virus. Ashley and Ava were somewhere in the lab with Bertrise.

The lab door suddenly opened and an ensign came in. "Ma'am, your presence is needed at the Bridge! The Captain insists that you come at once!"

Without much thought and her heartbeat suddenly racing, Rachel locked her laptop and immediately followed the ensign towards the door. "Bertrise, Ashley, Ava, I'll just be at the Bridge!" she managed to voice out before closing the lab door behind her.

Walking briskly through the p-ways with the ensign before her, Rachel reached the Bridge none too soon. The ensign opened the door, stepping aside for her to walk in.

She noted that the Bridge was darker than usual, its lights muted and quiet. She was about to head towards the direction where she knows Tom would be when suddenly, lights flooded in and a crowd of people came out of nowhere shouting, "Happy Birthday!"

She literally jumped in surprise. Her hand flying to her chest, her eyes darting around the familiar faces of Mike and his family, the Bridge crew, the Tophets, Jimmy, Jed and Jenny. The kids were pushing a tray where a cake with candles sat. Bringing the rear was Tom.

"Happy birthday, Rachel!" the children greeted in unison.

"Make a wish!" Ashley invited her with a big smile on her face.

"Blow your candles before they burn the cake!" Sam declared, almost in a panic. The crowd around them laughed.

"Alright, alright. Goodness! You all gave me a fright! I thought there was an emergency!" Rachel breathed out. She looked around again beaming, before bringing her attention to the candles. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and blowing out all the candles. Sarah and Sam helping her with the stubborn ones.

The crowd clapped and she felt Tom's hand on her shoulder. She straightened up and came face to face with him.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" he said softly and kissed her briefly on the lips. Catcalls and whistles abounded as he pulled her to him for a tight embrace. Tom buried his nose in her hair and inhaled the vanilla scent that he now associates with her. "Come on, let's enjoy what Bacon prepared for you."

Tom and Rachel found themselves on his cabin sofa. The children have been tucked in bed after enjoying the birthday dinner. Rachel was sitting sideways on Tom's lap while kissing each other.

"Any birthday present I can get you?" Tom softly asked when their lips parted. Rachel brought her lips to his cheek while her hand held the other side of his face. Tom was caressing her thighs and she can feel the heat of his hand on her exposed skin.

"Well..." she trailed off.

"You know that I will give it to you if it's within my powers..." Tom assured her.

Rachel lifted her head and met his eyes. "You do trust me, right?"

Tom's hand stopped in mid caress as he looked at her, "Baby, I know we did not get off to a great start and we had some trust issues, but, sweetheart, I do trust you with my life. I hope I will never hear that question from you again." He finished forcefully.

He brought her closer to him and kissed her. Hard. His tongue was like a marauding invader that she can only spar with.

Rachel was breathless by the time she managed to put some distance between them. Her hands pushing on the wall of his chest. "Well, there is something..."

"Tell me."

She started ghost-walking her fingers from his chest towards his face. All the while staring at somewhere on his throat. "Do you promise to give it to me if I ask for it?" she whispered.

Tom was eyeing her carefully, "As long as it's not dangerous or life-threatening or will not involve yours or the kids' safety, it's yours." He answered although he was curious as to what has her so reticent about his offer of a birthday gift.

"Promise me," she insisted softly. Finally meeting his eyes. Her golden orbs were hooded and unreadable.

"I promise! Scout's honor," he averred, raising his right hand.

Rachel leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. The kiss became quickly heated until Rachel found herself lying on the sofa with Tom leaning over her. She gently pushed him up and Tom leaned on his arms over her. "What now?" he asked. "Are we celebrating or what?"

Rachel brought her forefinger to his face and started tracing his nose bridge, brows and lips. "I have this fantasy of control." She barely murmured. But he heard them. And stilled.

"Go on," he invited quietly, his cerulean eyes piercing.

"I want to tie you up while I make love with you." Rachel met his eyes as she said this. "That's your birthday gift to me." She impishly added.

Tom suddenly pulled back and sat up. "You want to tie me up?"

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He suddenly felt nervous.

"Honey," Rachel chided while sitting up as well, "it's not going to be tight and you can really get yourself free." She whispered while winding her arms on his neck and spreading kisses on his face. "It's all about relinquishing control to me."

Tom swallowed hard. Rachel can see his face starting to become flushed. "But you can do that without tying me up!" Tom said in puzzlement.

Rachel continued to nuzzle to him, "You said you'd give me anything I want," she started glowering at him.

Tom brought her closer to him and whispered to her ear, "What does this tie up business of yours include?" he was starting to feel the heat tingling from his groin at the thought of being at her mercy.

"Well, let's just say that I guarantee that you'll have a great time giving me this gift," her tongue tip traced the outer shell of his ear breaking goose bumps all over his skin. "You'll enjoy my birthday cake like you've never enjoyed any before," her teeth caught his earlobe with a sharp gentle bite, "and, my file never did say that I am an accomplished rider." She softly blew on the skin behind his ear and he felt all his blood rush down to his already erect member. "You'll find out all of that before Cinderella rushes out of the ball."

Tom felt his breath coming faster and his heart beat speeding up. He caught Rachel's chin towards him, "Happy birthday, baby! You've got your gift!" His eyes fell on the clock and saw that it was nearly 10pm. _"Fuck! How do I survive until midnight?"_ was his wild thought as they both stood up and walked towards his room.

Tom shut close his cabin room door. Rachel turned to him holding a couple of his belts and placed them on his bed. She walked over to him, stood on her tiptoes and started French-kissing him. He held her hips and pressed her towards his body. She immediately felt his arousal through their thin clothing. Desire coursed like lightning throughout her body at the contact.

Tom brought his lips to her neck. Nipping along and soothing them with his tongue. Rachel managed to take off his shirt and threw it aside. She then started working off his pants and boxers until he was finally naked before her.

Rachel started drooling upon seeing her lover's muscular and toned body bared before her. His shaft standing rigidly from his loins, almost reaching his navel.

Tom felt himself tensing even more as Rachel took hold of his erection, her hands curling around it and started caressing it softly in vertical motions. "Let's get you to bed, lover," she rasped in his ear.

Rachel examined her handiwork in Tom. Using two of his belts, she managed to secure his wrists to a metal post at a corner close to the bed.

"How does it feel?" she asked him, kneeling by his side on the bed.

"Like you're going to take advantage of me," he replied wryly. "But I think I can get free."

"Tom, of course you can free yourself," she nuzzled his cheek, "but it will be for your own good if you really, really try not to free yourself." Her tongue licked his cheek.

"Honey, I love you so much that I'd do my very best not to get free," he said gruffly.

Rachel held his face in both of her hands and started kissing from his brows, nose and cheeks, avoiding his mouth all together. His head tried to capture his lips as she continued to evade them.

Tom felt his electricity tingling towards his spine as her pointed tongue explored his ear and blew in them.

"Give me your mouth!" he commanded. Rachel acquiesced to his order and locked her lips to his. Their tongues tangling with one another in an attempt to wrest control. Tom started thrusting his tongue in her mouth mimicking what he knows he will do to her later. Rachel started sucking on his tongue but breathlessly pulled away, Tom's head lifting from the pillow in an attempt to keep their oral connection.

She then straddled his broad chest and Tom gazed at her as she raised her arms and pulled her tank top over her head baring her gorgeous breasts to him. Rachel caught his fiery gaze with her lidded ones as she brought her hands to her breasts.

"This is all for you, Tom," she moaned as her hands started caressing her mounds, her fingers strumming her nipples until they were standing erect like cherries ripe for picking. Tom struggled in his binds with the sight, "Rachel, baby, come closer...bring them to me..." his lower body starting to thrash on the bed.

Rachel just undulated on his chest and continued fondling them, her eyes closed, head raised and moaning. Tom could feel her wetness seeping through her bikini. "Baby, Rachel, baby...let me taste them..." he rasped.

Taking pity on him, Rachel leaned forward and offered her right breast to him. His mouth immediately latched on her nipple, taking it into his mouth and as much of her breast and started sucking strongly. The muscles on his neck straining to support his head as he leaned forward. Rachel ran her fingers through his hair and clasped his head to her chest moaning at the feel of his tongue strumming her sensitive nipple. She can feel her arousal ratcheting.

Taking advantage of her closeness, Tom released her captured breast and immediately caught the other, giving it the same ministrations from his tongue and mouth. He can hear Rachel moaning on his ear, egging him on as he suckled. Groans, moans and sucking sounds were all that can be heard in the quiet room.

All of a sudden, he felt Rachel pulling him from her breast and leaning backward. Resisting her pull, he tried to hold on as much as possible and groaning his protest throughout.

Rachel placed open-mouthed kisses from his neck towards his chest. She bit his pectorals in several places but soothing them with her tongue. Rachel paused and reached for the cake on the bedside table. Tom's eyes followed her every move.

"I did promise you my birthday cake, honey," Rachel stated as she started dipping her forefinger to the frosting, "it's just that I'm going to try if it tastes better on you." She winked at him saucily.

Tom inhaled sharply as she felt Rachel smearing his nipples with the frosting and trailing them towards his straining arousal. He heard himself gasping and thought his heart was about to leap from his chest when he saw and felt Rachel coating his cock with the icing.

Rachel returned the cake to its place and admired her handiwork on Tom. She can see his pulse beating wildly on his neck and they stared at one another. Without warning, she knelt at his side and started licking around his left nipple. Tom felt her licking around and around his pecs until he saw her tongue tasting the frosting on his nipple, and sipping everything clean. She repeated this to the other nipple and meandered her way downwards following his treasure trail.

Tom clenched his fists and his whole body growing rigid as Rachel neared his stiff member. He can feel her breath fanning along his skin as she neared her target.

"Rachel...oh baby..." he moaned.

Reaching his loins, Rachel straddled his legs. Her wet core coming in contact with his burning skin and taut muscles through her thin bikini. She rubbed herself on him holding his erection at the base and moving it towards her. She licked from the base towards the head, getting some of the frosting from the top before repeating her upward licks.

"Ohhhh, baby...ohhh Rachel...ohhh...please...," Tom grunted as his upper body thrashed. The muscles on his arms straining and tensing with each flick of her tongue. He nearly unseated Rachel from his legs when her mouth suddenly enveloped his cock head. Her tongue lapping wildly at the frosting until it was all gone and he can feel soft tongue. With one hand, Rachel held his cock and bobbed her head as she sucked and stroked him. Her other hand removed her bikini and threw it aside.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh Rachel!" Tom recited his mantra as Rachel continued her sucking and stroking motions. "Baby...baby...please... slow down!...I want to come with you..." his eyes staring intently on her mouth as it moved on his shaft, his hips starting to thrust, and her eyes burning like gold.

Rachel released his erection with a drawn-out popping sound but maintained her hold on it. She was moaning and he noticed that she was touching herself with her right hand.

"Ohhhhhh Tom...you tasted soooo good... you're delicious, darling!" she cried out as she continued to stroke herself. Tom barely controlled his coming but upon seeing her finger disappearing into her sex, he found his pulse racing again, sweat making his chest and back slick and his breathing coming in harsh gasps. "Look what you've done to me..." she took her finger out and showed it to him, glistening with her own juices.

Tom's eyes widened as it honed on that finger before him. He swore. His tongue licked his lips as if tasting the juicy digit. "Oh baby...let me savor that honey...bring your finger to my mouth..." he whispered harshly.

Rachel brought her finger towards Tom. She brought it under his nose and he inhaled her sweet, tangy scent before he captured the little member with his mouth. Rachel inhaled sharply as he sucked all her juices, her hand continuing to stroke his angry erection all throughout. Tom was staring at her hard as he cleaned her finger before releasing it. "You taste so good, baby...so good...and I want more..." he growled. "Sit on me!"

Her eyes widened and her hand ceased mid-stroke. "Tom..."

"Hell yeah, baby, I want more! Move your sexy ass and sit on me..."

Rachel released his erection and crawled like a sleek panther towards him. Tom eyed her progress hungrily until her nether lips were nearly at his face. Rachel let out a long and agonized moan as she felt his tongue and lips licking and sucking. She grabbed on to his tied hands. Tom caught her hands in a tight grip and was almost out of his mind drowning in her taste and smell. He wanted to hold her more open so that he can delve further with his tongue.

"Oh, Tom...oh goodness!...enough, darling...I want you inside..." she moaned and tried to move her hips away from his face.

"NO!" he roared while holding both of her hands tightly and his arms enclosing her knees beside his head to keep her from moving. Effectively trapping Rachel as he strained forward burying his tongue deeper in her pussy.

Trapped by his hands and arms, the throes of passion and ecstasy coursing through her veins, Rachel accepted her fate as Tom continued to delve his tongue deeper and suck on her clit, all the while her hips gyrating in small circles.

With a prolonged wail of his name, her head tilted up and her body arching wildly, Tom felt Rachel's orgasm as her juices flowed. He licked everything until she was spent and eased his hold on her knees and hands.

Feeling her bones turn to mush, Rachel awkwardly retreated from his head and sat on his stomach. Her chest heaving, face flushed, tendrils clinging to her glistening body while trying to catch her breath and come down from her high.

Tom's nostrils were flared as he likewise tried to calm his galloping heart. He surveyed her body displayed for his pleasure. Her breasts red and swollen from his vigorous sucking, her glistening body, her hair wild and unruly and her hands splayed over his chest. She has never looked as ravishing as she did now as they eyed each other.

Rachel could not believe the pleasure that she received from Tom's mouth. She has never experienced such pleasure to think that he's the one tied up. She leaned down towards him and started kissing him. As he opened his mouth to receive her exploring tongue, Rachel tasted herself on him. As Tom stroked his tongue on Rachel's, he tasted the sweetness of the frosting she cleaned from him. The kiss was an explosion of heat, taste and passion.

Tom once again felt Rachel's hand on his undiminished erection stroking him. He also felt her wetness on his skin. Rachel broke their kiss and shimmied towards his erection.

"It's time for this cowgirl to ride her stud," Rachel declared as she lined up his erection to her slit. Tom felt Rachel's heat as he saw his tip disappear into her. He watched as Rachel pushed down until his erection disappeared. Her eyes were closed and her brows furrowed as if in concentration. She stilled her movements and savored the feeling of being filled with his flesh. She gave herself some time to accustom to his size and girth, especially on this position. Although they have regularly engaged in bed sport since being a couple, it has been sometime for her and a slight pause is all she needs.

Tom started softly thrusting his hips from underneath her as soon as he felt her warmth and tightness enveloping his flesh. Despite having her several times already, he could hardly believe how tight she was. It always felt like the first time with her.

"Ohhh... Captain Chandler..." Rachel moaned as she drew herself up on his pole until the head remained inside and then slowly gliding downwards again. She set a leisurely rhythm, riding him steadily while chanting his name.

Tom was growling his enjoyment at the sight of her riding him, her hands clutching at his chest, moaning out his name, her head thrown back and eyes tightly shut. "Oh Rachel...faster, honey, ride me faster, come on!" he called out as his hips started bucking underneath her.

Rachel started riding him faster, gyrating in between. She can feel Tom thrusting beneath her. She felt herself reaching her peak and rode him in frenzy. She screamed his name as she came. Still overwhelmed by her recent orgasm, she suddenly felt Tom's hands on her arms. Her eyes flew open to find his.

She saw that he has loosened his hands from the constraints and is now sitting up. Without dislodging his member from her warm heat, he pushed her down until she was lying in bed and settled himself between her thighs.

"Dr. Scott," Tom started, "I believe I have sufficiently delivered your requested birthday present, but I am feeling generous tonight." He kissed her lips and then trailed downwards to her throat. He pulled out and suddenly thrust into her. "Happy birthday, baby, enjoy the ride!"

Tom buried his hand in her tresses and held her head. He sucked on the thin skin of her throat until the skin became red, abandoning it for her breasts. Rachel clutched at his arms, her nails leaving half-moon marks on his skin, her body thrashing wildly as he mercilessly pounded into her. She wrapped her long legs on his hips to bring him closer and deeper. Crying out for more. Calling out his name interspersed with those from the heavens.

To sustain their pleasure, Tom stopped his thrusting and instead sucked alternately between her swollen breasts. The nipples so sensitive that Rachel was at the borderline of pain and pleasure. "Tom...baby...don't stop!...don't stop..." she cried out.

Tom brought his hand between their bodies and captured her clit. Stroking and caressing it. He felt Rachel's walls starting to clench around his cock and knew that she's starting to climb her third peak for this night.

He started rubbing her clit furiously while his other hand held her head steady as he crushed his lips to hers, thrusting his tongue inside. Tom started thrusting harder, deeper and faster into Rachel's heat. His tongue mimicking the movement of his pole inside her warm sheath. Rachel moaned into his mouth as her hands clutched at his buttocks, feeling the muscles dip at his vigorous thrusts.

Rachel tore her mouth away from Tom as her climax rushed through her, she screamed, "I love you, Tom Chandler!" Her head thrashing left and right, her hands clawing at his back, her legs wound tight around him.

Tom was not far behind her and gave several hard and deep thrusts as Rachel rode out her orgasm. He let out a roar as all his pent up emotions of the night were released. He could feel his seed spurting out on and on as if never to end. His body clenched tight as his focus tunneled to that part of his body buried and gripped by hers. He was gasping as he came inside Rachel.

He collapsed on top of her.

It seemed like an eternity when all that can be heard in the room were their panting and heavy breaths, their heartbeats racing madly and spasms still roiling over them as they sought to calm themselves. Tom was grateful that his cabin room was heavily insulated, muting Rachel's screams and ensuring that no cavalry will come crashing down on them.

After a while, Tom raised his head from beside hers. "Happy?" he asked.

Rachel's languid eyes met his and her hand softly caressed his unruly hair, "Very much so, Captain Chandler," she purred. "You?"

Tom traced with his forefinger Rachel's nose and cheekbones, finally ending on her lips, "Very happy, my love. Any more requests and you might be the death of me!" he chuckled. "I love you so much, Rachel!" He kissed her.

"I love you, too, Tom! Thank you for the present! Best birthday gift ever!" She smiled brilliantly at him.

Tom basked in the radiance of her smile and brought his lips down to her again. Ready to rekindle their fires once more.

FINIS

Hate it? Love it? Leave a word.

Page **12** of **12**


End file.
